Frieza and King Cold Empire
by MiroMan2
Summary: Frieza and King Cold are back and you can bet their up to no good. Gohan and Goku were easily over powered. What will they do when 2 enemies more powerful than them have returned?
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: Return

Goku, now brought back to life sat in his room yawning. Gohan was sitting beside him and Goten was wrestling on the ground with Trunks.

"So, who do you think is gonna win?" Goku asked laughing.

"I dunno, it's pretty hard to say, their both doing good," Gohan said also laughing.

"Hey…," Trunks whispered to Goten. "Let's get them instead."

"Ok!" Goten said excitedly. He turned to leap at Goku but tripped falling face first. "Ow…"

Trunks sat on him being the one that tripped him. "I win!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Cheater!" Goten accused.

"Am not!" Trunks argued.

Goku laughed then shivered looking around. A powerful chi had just swept through. Gohan felt it too apparently as he ran to the window looking outside.

"Saiyan's I have returned!" yelled an all too familiar voice. "I'm going to pay you back for what you did to Cooler."

"Oh quiet down son, you don't want to scare them off do you?" said another voice.

"Dad…this is a dream right…?" Gohan said. "They can't be back…the future Trunks killed them…"

"No…this isn't a dream and they're more powerful than ever…," Goku responded.

Trunks and Goten stared at them confused.

Frieza (sp) smirked his body looking much like Cooler's. It was sleek with metal and his chi had risen dramatically. King Cold stood beside him also sleek with metal. His chi was even higher than Frieza's. They had returned and they were more powerful than ever.

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled running up from outside. She hadn't noticed them yet but was soon about to. "I need you to-"

"Duck!" Gohan yelled tackling her to the side. As he tackled her Frieza's Death Beam moved shot right through Gohan's shoulder. He screamed in pain feeling as though a fire had just went through his body.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled turning Super Saiyan his hair turning golden.

"The same old monkey has his same old tricks," Frieza said. "I'll handle him."

_That's right…underestimate me just like last time…you're the weaker of the two so I may just be able to defeat you…after that…well I don't know, _Goku thought his eyes narrowed.

Goku began powering up then appeared behind Frieza kicking him to the side.

Gohan stood slowly. "Mom…grab Goten and Trunks tell them to fly to Kami's place…they know where it is and have them take you with them."

"O-Ok," ChiChi said to scared to disagree.

Gohan turned Super Saiyan his hair golden as well, then looked at his right arm where his shoulder was pierced. He couldn't use that shoulder anymore for right now but his left would hopefully be enough.

Goku kicked Frieza to the side then appeared in front of him. He was going to finish it right now but got caught by a chi blast. He flew back crashing through a tree wincing. He hadn't expected that…

Gohan leapt in and pulled back his left arm. "Kamehameha!" he yelled thrusting his left arm forward. It covered Frieze completely as Gohan smiled. "One down," he said looking at King Cold.

To his surprise, King Cold was laughing!

"Why are you…?" he began then cut off as Frieza appeared below him. He felt a punch to his stomach flying up. Frieza appeared in front of him. "Payback for the trouble you caused me on Namek." He said then delivered a fully charged blast into Gohan.

Gohan flew back the energy ball carrying him. He swept it out of the way and crashed into a tree far away from where the blast came. He felt himself slip in and out of consciousness before slowly passing out.

Goku stood and cursed to himself. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 as his muscles bulged then powered up even further. His hair grew longer and his muscles went back to normal size. Flames of chi surrounded him as he looked at them his green eyes bright.

"What is this…?" Frieza asked backing up in horror.

"Super Sayain 3," Goku said his voice deep. He couldn't keep this transformation for long but hoped it would be enough to take down Frieza. If Frieza was stronger than Majin Buu though…it was doubtful.

Goku appeared in front of Frieza with amazing speed and blasted through him. He delivered a spin kick to him then appeared above him blasting him down with a blast. He turned towards King Cold and appeared behind him. He grabbed his head and slammed his knee into King Cold's back causing him to bend backwards.

Goku smirked then blinked as Frieza appeared behind him.

"Looks like Super Saiyan 3 can't save you now," he said then blasted Goku with his Death Ball technique.

Goku fell forward his hair turning black as he looked at them. They truly had powered up…beyond Goku's level even.

"I refuse to lose…," he said. "I will be back."

He disappeared using Instant Transmission.

He appeared at Kami's place out of breath and energy. "Did Gohan make it here?" he asked through gasps.

"No…," Piccolo (sp possibly) said. "Goten and Trunks made it here and their sleeping. ChiChi fainted though, but what's going on?"

"Frieza and King Cold are back…," Goku said.

"No…they can't be…," Piccolo said. "Trunks killed them both!"

"Well, their back…and their definitely more powerful than they ever have been before," Goku said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater 2: Gohan Switches Sides

Goku sighed softly rubbing his head. "This won't be good…and I don't know what else we can do. I can't fuse with Gohan until he comes and Vegeta left this planet again. Something about getting to Super Saiyan 3 like me."

"I don't know," responded Piccolo. "Isn't fusing a bit risky? I mean if the fight drags on and your 30 minutes expires…"

Goku nodded ignoring the morbid thought.

Gohan lay in the forest flat on his back, his eyes closed. He had a hole that punctured his shoulder and he hard burns on him from the latest blast. His chi was low and his face was pale. He had deep head injuries the side of his head bleeding.

"Look who we found…," a chilling voice said. Frieza smirked picking Gohan up by the tail looking at the wounds.

"Let's make him into a pawn," King Cold said. "While he's knocked out I can change his memories of everything."

Frieza tossed Gohan to his father a smirk spread on his face. He looked to where Goku's chi was as his smirk grew wider.

"Father, I know just the place you can send Gohan," he said as King Cold began his work.

Gohan's eyelids fluttered open as the wounds disappeared. "Where am I…?" he rasped softly.

"Your with us, your friends," Frieza said. "My name is Frieza."

"Then…Then you must be the Ultimate Ruler and Wisest of Everyone and Soon to Be Lord of the Universe King Cold!" Gohan yelled.

"Father…how much did you mess with his memory?" Frieza asked staring.

"Well…I figured I was doing different memories so I might as well plant that one in too," he said.

"Right…," Frieza said sighing. He shook his head and looked at Gohan. "We have a little job for you."

"I have an idea," Goku said. He was sitting down and waiting for Gohan. "I'll get Yamcha and maybe fuse with him!"

"That would be an idea but it would take a while for him to learn the fusion technique," Piccolo said.

"Then…then I'll go into space and get Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"You could…but you'd have to wait for Dr.Brief to get a spaceship and while you're gone Frieza and King Cold could destroy Earth."

Goku hung his head sighing. Every idea he had Piccolo had shot down, not because he wanted to but because it was true.

"Hm…well I suppose I could go into space and get Vegeta…," Piccolo said.

_No need to!_ A familiar voice said. _Vegeta's already on his way back to Earth and should be there within a few hours!_

"King Kai…is that you?" Goku asked looking up in the air.

_Yes, it is Goku. I was watching the fight and realized you could need all the help you could get. Vegeta seemed eager to get the chance to face Frieza again. I've explained the whole situation to him. Oddly enough he's going to willingly fuse with you…something that worries me more than comforts me._

Goku laughed and sat down smiling. "Thanks King Kai."

_Don't mention it, but I wouldn't be celebrating just yet. You have to get Vegeta to fuse first and find him when he lands._

"Ok…," Goku said nodding.

"What is the job?" Gohan asked his eyes blank.

The two really had done a job on him. He couldn't remember anything about his past or who he was. All he remembered was seeing those two doing good things, things that helped him. The truth of the matter (not that Gohan knew) they had tapped his memories. Anything good, like Piccolo saving Gohan from being killed by Nappa was changed to Frieza or King Cold saving him. Or when Frieza had killed Krillin it was Krillin or Goku killing Frieza.

"I want you to go to find Goku for me," Frieza said. "You know who he is; he's the one that almost killed me. Also kill any of his friends that try to stop you."

Gohan nodded and slowly flew up into the air.

"Don't come back until you've found him!" King Cold called.

Nodding Gohan flew towards Goku's energy point. He was going to kill anyone who got in his way.

"Yo! Gohan!" a voice called.

Gohan stopped and seen Krillin flying towards him. Krillin smiled and caught up quickly. "Were you heading to Kami's?"

Gohan shook his head. "No…I'm going to find Goku."

Krillin blinked, "Well Goku's at Kami's right now. You wanna come with me?"

Gohan nodded as they flew towards Kami's.

"Hey Krillin," Gohan said before they reached the top.

Krillin turned smiling. "Ye-" he began but cut off as Gohan turned Super Saiyan and shot a blast through his stomach.

"Goodbye," Gohan said as he slowly began falling towards Earth. "One down."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gohan's tricks

Gohan flew to Kami's outlook feeling no remorse from what he had done. He was on a mission and didn't remember the good times he and Krillin had anyway. Landing atop the lookout he looked at Goku smiling.

"Great, you're finally here!" Goku said not noticing his sons' odd behavior.

"Yes, I am," Gohan said. His eyes slowly turned green quickly turning Super Saiyan. "I'm here to destroy you," he said.

Goku blinked looking Gohan up and down. "What's going on…?"

Mr.Popo walked out and smiled happily. "Good you're here Gohan, your brother and mother will be delighted."

"Mr.Popo, keep them in there!" Goku yelled.

Piccolo stepped out then looked between Gohan and Goku. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo asked looking at the two. Why was Gohan Super Saiyan and Goku not? Why did Goku look worried and Gohan looked relaxed?

"Piccolo, stay back," Goku commanded turning Super Saiyan.

"So glad you enjoy our little slave," came a cold voice. "He led us right here, it's a pity your little bald friend got in his way. He ended up having to kill him."

Goku and Piccolo couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sweet, innocent Gohan kill his best friend? That was impossible for either of them to try and accept.

"You killed him didn't you?" Goku accused of Frieza. King Cold slowly landed by him smirking.

"No, I killed him he got in my way," Gohan said. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"Think about what you're saying!" Mr.Popo cried.

"First, I have to get rid of the unnecessary people," Gohan said looking at Mr.Popo. In an instant he appeared behind Goku and Piccolo with his hand to Mr.Popo's face. "Goodbye," he said obliterating him.

"MR.POPO!" Piccolo yelled and charged towards Gohan. Frieza and King Cold had turned Gohan into a cold hearted killer.

"Piccolo don't do that you'll get killed!" Goku yelled trying to warn him. No use though because Piccolo was now blinded by rage. No surprise since he lived here now with Mr.Popo.

Goku turned Super Saiyan 2 and sped in knocking Piccolo to the side as Gohan blasted towards them. Goku felt his arm get grazed and counted himself lucky. At Super Saiyan 2 Goku was more powerful than Gohan. But…to kill his own son?"

"Hey Trunks?" Goten whispered watching from the window. "What's wrong with my big brother…?"

They hadn't seen someone get killed like that since Majin Buu. That was a year or 2 ago but that's something you can't forget easily.

"I don't know Goten…the way he's acting though I'd say he's been possessed by some evil alien!"

Goten blinked and looked at him. "Wow really?" he asked.

Trunks nodded then squinted some. "Hey, look at the 2 standing behind him. Who do you think they are?"

"I don't know but by the way they look they could be the aliens that possessed Gohan!" Goten cried.

"Evil alien," Trunks reminded him.

"They look pretty strong though," Goten said.

"Yeah…," Trunks said.

Trunks looked at Goten and smiled at him. Standing up he looked at the 2 at the edge of the lookout.

"Hey Trunks, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Goten asked looking at Trunks with a smirk on his face.

"Fusion?" Trunks asked.

"Fusion," Gohan said nodding.

Goku glared at Frieza and King Cold. They had done something to his son and he was going to make them pay.

A shudder suddenly hit Kami's lookout as they looked around in confusion. Even Gohan who had been calm this whole time suddenly began looking around.

Trunks and Goten on the other hand had been plotting the fusion dance hadn't noticed the odd rumbling.

Goku blinked and smiled softly as a powerful force arrived. He then blinked as another shudder came and a new force.

"Goku!" yelled a familiar voice flying above the lookout.

"Trunks?" Goku yelled in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me!" he yelled before landing by Goku. "I tried getting here in time for you but I guess I didn't," he said. "I was going to tell you that in the future Frieza had taken over everything."

"Too little to late," Goku muttered. "Then do you know what's wrong with Gohan?"

"They've erased his memories and made it so he thinks his friends are the bad guys."

"Kakkarot!" a voice yelled powering up.

Landing a top the lookout he looked at everyone with an icy glare. "I just heard what happened. Gohan's possessed and Frieza and King Cold are back. I don't care about your son I'm just glad I can take on these two," he said. "Oh, hi Trunks."

Vegeta blinked and did a double take. "TRUNKS?"

He shook his head sighing. He already knew why his future son was there.

Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo were once more fighting side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fusion

Goten and Trunks stood side by side turning Super Saiyan. They powered up as much as they could and quickly did the Fusion Dance. Down below, Vegeta and Goku were doing the same.

"Two chi's…," Frieza muttered then looked up to see a small foot smashing into his face sending him back.

Gotenk's landed and looked at Vegeto. "Were you going to fight without me?" he said smirking.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY INSIDE!" Vegeto yelled, Goku's part obviously the one. Vegeta didn't really care as much.

Gotenk's smiled. "Yeah, we were supposed to do a lot of things but that doesn't mean we're going to now does it?"

Vegeto sighed and shook his head muttering. The only way they could be beaten now is if he was stronger than the powered up Majin Buu. Though, the way things were going that was highly likely.

Vegeto powered up to Super Saiyan 2 then sighed once more. While fusing powering up to Super Saiyan 2 was hard. They couldn't go any further without killing Vegeta since his power level didn't go to Super Saiyan 3.

"Well, it looks like you've learned some new tricks," Frieza said standing wiping blood from his lip.

Piccolo stood watching in awe. The two couldn't fuse before when they fought Majin Buu. Well, they could just not at the Super Saiyan level. Apparently they had been practicing since those times. He knew he couldn't do anything but hated his helplessness just the same. Watching he wondered how much Gotenk's improved exactly. Obviously not their attitude since they were still thinking they couldn't be beaten.

"Time for our Kamikaze attack," Gotenk's said smiling.

"No!" Goku yelled. "If you destroy this place you'll destroy the Dragon Ball's as well!" Vegeto yelled then immediately wished he hadn't.

Frieza looked up at him as a smirk slowly spread across his face. "The Dragon Ball's eh?"

Vegeto sighed and looked at Piccolo who nodded. He ran inside quickly and grabbed 2 Dragon Ball's. He snuck out the back quickly and suppressed his chi to a low level before swiftly flying off.

"Gohan go after Piccolo!" Frieza commanded.

Gohan who had been doing nothing this entire time nodded. He powered up and flew off towards Piccolo quickly.

Gotenk's looked at Vegeto. "Now can I use the attack?"

Vegeto nodded and looked at him. "You take King Cold…I'll take Frieza."

Frieza cracked his knuckles loudly. "No, let the little runt fight me I have to pay him back for kicking my face."

"If you ask me it helped!" Gotenk's yelled as he charged in swinging his foot into Frieza's side.

"Or…I can take King Cold," Vegeto said.

Vegeto charged for KC (King Cold) and leapt above him. He held his palms out as energy formed. He blasted down then blinked as KC flew through the blast punching him into the building.

Gotenk's charged for Frieza then backed away slowly as a purple ball with black electricity formed in his palm. It grew steadily larger then got thrown at him when it was the size of a basketball.

"What the…?" Gotenk's managed to say before throwing a shield up. The Death Ball crashed into the shield then slowly blasted through it sending Gotenk's back. He groaned sitting up rubbing his head.

"Foolish for letting your guard down like that," Frieza said and jumped on Gotenk's stomach wrapping his tail around Gotenk's neck.

Gotenk's gasped weakly feeling air being blocked off grabbing at the tail. He opened his mouth as a large ghost his size flew out. As it did it smiled and waved laughing like an idiot.

"What is this thing?" Frieza cried his tail loosening as he stumbled back.

"Kamikaze attack!" Gotenk's rasped as the ghost crashed into him with a loud explosion.

Vegeto stood wiping dust off himself looking at KC. He smiled and drew his hands back energy forming is his palms.

"Kamehameha!" he yelled throwing his arms forward.

KC started to punch towards it but flew back slamming his hands into the stone slowing him down. Bad move as he did Vegeto appeared his front of him kicking him twice. The first cracked the stone and the 2nd sent him back. He lay sprawled on the ground before getting up quickly.

Piccolo flew quickly but he was no match for Gohan who was now Super Saiyan.

"This is a pitiful Earth technique but…," Piccolo began throwing the balls up placing his hands to his face and closing his eyes. "Solar Flare!" (I know he's never used it but...meh)

Gohan cried out covering his eyes in rage.

Piccolo grabbed the balls and flew down landing blasting a large amount of Chi towards the mountains. He hid in the trees dropping his rapidly. He hid the balls and looked towards Kami's lookout. Everyone was fighting and he was running away from the one he had trained!

"P-Piccolo…," he heard a weak voice say.

He turned and seen Krillin stumbling towards his blood flowing from his stomach. Krillin stumbled forward his breathing nothing more than a shudder each time.

"Why didn't I get Dende…," Piccolo murmered then blinked. "Korin…," (I think that's the cats name I may be way off…not sure)

Krillin lay against a tree wheezing softly his hand covered with his blood.

"Krillin, I'm going to get a senzu bean just stay here," Piccolo ordered before slowly edging up Kami's lookout. He had his energy suppressed and smirked in satisfaction as Gohan sped off towards the chi ball. He flew into the room he escaped from and grabbed the remaining Dragon Balls.

He flew back down towards Korin's and stopped floating outside it. "I need a Senzu bean!"

"I know!" The cat said throwing a bag to him.

Piccolo caught them and flew down quickly and landed in front of Krillin who had his eyes closed. He put the senzu in his mouth then sighed in relief as his eyes opened.

"Thanks Piccolo," Krillin said standing the blood gone. "Why did Gohan attack me?" he suddenly yelled.

"Because Frieza and King Cold are back and they messed with his memories!" Piccolo exclaimed hurriedly putting the Dragon Ball's in a tight circle. "Krillin, make the wish for Gohan to get free from Frieza's hold, I'm going up to the lookout."

Krillin nodded and called forth the Dragon as Piccolo took off.

Gohan who had flew towards the mountain felt a chi that was low (Krillin's) rise dramatically. He turned and flew back soon seeing Piccolo flying towards Kami's lookout. He stopped in front of him an evil smile across his face.

Soon, the sky turned dark as the Dragon appeared. It stretched high and floated above its eyes red and scales green.

Frieza stood his eyes narrowed and wiped blood from his lip. He looked up as the sky turned dark and blinked slowly.

He looked over seeing the head of the Dragon and looked at Gotenk's whose eyes were wide in horror.

The Dragon had been summoned…and Frieza had seen it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wishes

Vegeto seen the Dragon and looked at Frieza who was looking at it eagerly. He paid for that mistake as a fist smashed into his face. He crashed into the lookout's main room and seen all sorts of stuff Kami used to have. He looked over and waved to Dende who was watching in wonder.

"Frieza and King Cold are back and Mr.Popo is dead," Vegeto quickly explained then flew up punching KC back and away from Dende.

Dende ran towards ChiChi's room and shook her awake. Then he grabbed her and flew off quickly despite her yelling.

Krillin quickly yelled. "Release Gohan from Frieza and King Cold's control!"

The Dragon's eyes glow red as it nodded its giant head. "It is done," it said in a deep voice that made the ground shake.

"State your 2nd wish," the Dragon said.

Frieza quickly flew towards it then got kicked down by Gotenk's.

KC flew towards the dragon. "We wish for-" he began then got caught by another Kamehameha.

"For Mr.Popo to come back!" Vegeto interjected then sighed in relief. They couldn't wish for immortality but they would still be hard to beat.

(I figure you know immortality was wished by Garlic Jr. so we needed to make it so Frieza is hard to beat WITHOUT it)

Mr.Popo blinked as he appeared on Kami's lookout. Cowering inside he ran past Dende who was on the edge of the lookout with a no longer screaming ChiChi on his back screaming of killers

Gohan stared at Piccolo blinking in confusion. He had energy charged in his hands and he was close to blasting through Piccolo's chest. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…Frieza and King Cold took you over," Piccolo said as Gohan's eyes grew wide in horror.

They looked up as the sky returned to normal the Dragon Balls visible. They suddenly scattered as Gohan glared seeing Frieza and quickly flew up ignoring Piccolo's shouts.

Gohan landed atop the lookout powering up to Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2. Rage flooded his entire body at the thought of people like Frieza and KC controlling him.

Frieza looked at Gohan and smirked. "So, our puppet has arrived."

"I was then," Gohan said then quickly kicked Frieza back as Gotenk's smiled. "But this is now!"

Frieza skidded back and used his tail grabbing onto a pillar his nose bleeding. He narrowed his eyes as KC landed by him their height closer than anyone thought.

"It seems as though they have powered up," Frieza said as he smiled. "Let's go to 100!"

The ground started to shake violently as KC and Frieza stood side by side. An evil energy surrounded their feet as their power level began rising dramatically. It kept going higher as Vegeto glared and charged in.

"I won't let this happen!" he yelled only to get slammed back by a large barrier of energy.

He landed by Gotenk's who helped him up. "We won't get past it?" he asked in fear.

"No…," Vegeto said.

The energy grew larger and more powerful. They could literally feel the evil surrounding them threatening to swallow them. (Sorry I forgot about the grown up Trunks being there )

Trunks, who had been helping Dende stopped looking at the direction of the energy. (There XP)

"Dende…you go on ahead of me…I think I'm going to fight and die here…"

"You can't!" Dende yelled. "If you die again the Dragon Balls can't bring you back."

"Not these from the past but technically the ones from the future can."

Dende blinked and nodded slowly and jumped off the lookout as ChiChi shrieked clinging to him.

Trunks ran towards the direction turning Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2.

Just as he did he felt a wave of energy sweep through the lookout. Electricity of energy was surrounding Frieza and KC.

To make matters worse Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku's fusion time ended. More than likely Frieza wasn't going to give them the chance to once more do the fusion dance.

Trunks then blinked seeing Gohan and landed by him quickly muttering. "Fusion dance!"

They nodded and did the fusion dance quickly as their Super Saiyan 2 forms. Trunks' hair shortened and Gohan's hair turned silver. His muscles bulged but not interfering with speed as his power level raised high enough to match Frieza's…hopefully.

Laughing softly he looked at them. "Trohan (lame name I know) is here…which of you would light to fight me first?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trohan?

Goku laid there his breathing fast sweat rolling down his face. He looked at what his son and Vegeta's son fused into as he smiled. "L-Looks like the game is going to be even," he gasped.

Vegeta sat beside him staring at them with a smirk across his face. "Finally, someone more powerful than you Kakkarot, even if it isn't me that's still fine with me…," he said trailing off.

Goten and Trunks lay by them their eyes closed breathing short and heavy. That was the first time they had fused while being Super Saiyan at full power. They were exhausted but Trunks looked at Goku smiling. "We sure saved your butt!"

Goku laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, I was having trouble against King Cold but you guys were there luckily…thanks."

Trohan charged and appeared in front of Frieza punching him back and then grabbed KC by his horns. Ramming his knee into KC's stomach he flew up and threw KC down on Frieza back flipping and landing ready to fire a blast.

"Shouldn't we re-fuse?" Goten asked Goku.

"No, we need to wait and see if they can handle Frieza. Once 25 minutes come we'll fuse and jump in but more than likely I'm pretty sure they can handle it…," Goku said hopefully watching Trohan charge a Kamehameha.

Not so long ago Goku remembered when the world was in danger of being destroyed by Cell. He remembered how Gohan, despite the incredible odds stacked against him, managed to blow Cell away.

"Wait a sec…," Goku said quickly standing and pulling Vegeta up. "Let's fuse now!"

Vegeta blinked, "Why?"

"Because I have a plan!" Goku yelled as he smiled.

"Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"No our normal forms will do the trick," Goku said ready to fuse.

Vegeta blinked and then did the fusion dance.

Trohan glared at Frieza who stood shakily. KC stood beside him as their energy faltered for a brief moment. Then it rose higher as Frieza appeared in front of him.

His eyes grew wide as a Death Ball caught him in the stomach knocking him back. He screamed in pain as black electricity seemed to tear through his body. Breathing softly he gasped as the air was knocked out of him KC landing on his stomach. Frieza walked to him wrapping his tail around his neck much like he did to Gotenks.

Goten's eyes grew wide as he turned Super Saiyan and leapt forward. He blasted Frieza off of him and landed his breathing heavy. He looked up at KC in fear then cried out in pain as his little body was picked up by the neck. He felt himself being thrown up and blocked his vitals as a chi blast came to him, trying to tear through his body.

Trunks ran over and caught him and looked at the 2 who were standing. Trohan was standing up again and was powering up his eyes narrowed. Trunk's looked at Gohan whose body was shaking in pain both eyes closed.

"Hurr-," Trunks began then seen a small white and blue ball of energy behind Vegeto.

"What the heck…," he said softly looking at it.

Vegeto smiled at him, "It's called the Spirit Bomb and it packs a punch without being fused. Think about the force this thing is going to have with both of us fused," he said winking. "All Trohan needs to do is keep them occupied for his 30 minute period. Now I want you to take Goten and go, you seen what happened to him and your power level isn't much higher."

Trunks nodded slowly and picked up Goten easily, as he was a bit shorter. He walked to the side of the lookout and began lowering himself down meeting Piccolo who was by Krillin.

"Whose chi's are those?" Piccolo asked immediately.

"Well, the 2 evil ones are Frieza and King Cold. The one that just happened is Gohan and that big guy together. He has hair like mine…kinda weird really."

Piccolo seen Goten and fed him a senzu. A minute later his eyes snapped open as he looked around in fear.

"Where's the two big guys?" Goten said looking around quickly. "I-I thought they were here!"

"Calm down," Piccolo said. "Vegeto and…what were the others name?"

"Trohan," Trunks said.

"Vegeto and Trohan are fighting them right now."

Trohan punched into KC's stomach and blasted Frieza is breathing short. He had never fused before and this was something entirely new to him. He was going to keep fighting even if the energy loss meant his life. He charged a blast in his hand and leapt above them. He quickly shot his palm out firing straight down onto both of them. He felt the chi's disappear as he turned towards Vegeto.

"We've won…," he said. "Looks lik-," he cut off as Frieza's initial Death Beam shot through his chest.

He felt to the ground as his chi began lowering swiftly. The chi's that were disappearing became large once more.

Trohan lay on the ground his eyes blank…a pool of blood surrounding him…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mega Spirit Bomb

Vegeto's eyes grew in rage the Spirit Bomb growing in size. He had no idea how to possibly use it and save Gohan and Trunks. If he sent it towards them it would kill them both. Trunk's had been killed once before in this time era.

Goten and Trunks had landed turning Super Saiyan. They had sensed the failing energy and once more did the fusion dance. They took off towards the lookout flying up quickly.

"I'm sorry…," Vegeto said. "Forgive me!"

"We won't let you fire that!" Frieza yelled charging towards him. He knew the damages it could do better than anyone.

Gohan released it towards Frieza and King Cold falling to his knees. Vegeto tried standing to get to Trohan but couldn't move. Then he seen a small body blur over him kicked Frieza and King cold to the ground, grabbing Trohan and leaping to the side. He then flew at Vegeto grabbing him and flying down Justas the lookout exploded.

Dende landed by Piccolo in relief. His eyes grew wide as he seen Kami's lookout explode then smiled in relief seeing Gotenk's carrying a bloody Trohan and a worn out Vegeto. Dende healed them and waited for them to defuse. Soon everyone was back in their normal body.

"Kakkarot, how did you know that would make an explosion like that?" Vegeta asked.

"Er…I didn't I was just hoping that with that big of a Spirit Bomb it would work. So, I guess I can call that the Mega Spirit Bomb!" Goku said laughing.

Everyone stared at him utterly speechless in what to say.

Krillin shook his head. "I better go, #18 is waiting for me…I came cause I sensed the odd aura. Now I can go," he said lifting up and flying off.

"And I can go back to the future now," future Trunks said flying off as well waving. "After all, mom improved the time machine to make 3 trips before having to charge."

Now little Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Dende, ChiChi (passed out again), Mr.Popo, and Piccolo stared at the remains of what was once a beautiful lookout.

"Well…I suppose it was worth it if it meant saving the earth," Dende said sighing sadly.

"We can get it back to normal," Mr.Popo said. "It will be beautiful."

"Dende, Mr.Popo can you take ChiChi home, there's some business I want to finish here," Goku said.

They looked at him for a moment and nodded before flying off.

"Come out King Cold!" Goku yelled.

A staggering bloody King Cold glared at them barely able to stand.

"F-Frieza's…dead because of you…Saiyans!" he managed to say his breathing short and ragged.

"No," Goku said. "It's because you two couldn't stand to die in peace and kept seeking revenge even in death."

Vegeta stepped up turning Super Saiyan. He fired a blast destroying his body completely. "And that's what you get for it."

1 Year Later

"I call upon you Shenron to make our wish come true!" Goku yelled.

Once more the sky grew dark and the Great Dragon appeared. "State your wish," it said in a booming voice.

"We have 1 wish," Goku said. "Restore Kami's lookout to what it once was."

Shenron nodded as its eyes glowed red. "It…is done! I bid you farewell," it said disappearing.

Soon everyone was gathered on Kami's lookout celebrating it being whole once again. It was a night full of dancing, singing, eating and drinking. No one worried about the next day nor did they care. All they wanted to do right now was party like they never had been able to before.


End file.
